<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Again by crochetaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314694">Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway'>crochetaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Hermione meet during one of the Weasley dinners. Again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 Fest! This is for my B1 square which was the prompt: Wall Sex.</b>
</p><p>  <b>No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>“We have to stop meeting like this,” Charlie Weasley said as he slid his hand around Hermione Granger’s waist and hauled her into him.</p><p>“Shut up,” she muttered in response and pulled his head down to kiss him. They were hiding in Mr Weasley’s shed as the rest of the Weasley family were getting ready for dinner. The only time she and Charlie ever saw each other was during the Weasley holiday and Sunday dinners. It was currently July and a heatwave had settled over most of southern Britain for the better part of a week.</p><p>She didn’t know what it was about the heat, but it made her want to do unconscionable things to Charlie. His shirt was only half buttoned and she quickly pulled it off of him entirely as he turned them around and backed her into the only spare bit of wall in the whole shed. She lost her knickers somewhere along the way and within moments, Charlie had her hoisted up against the wall, her legs hanging from his arms as they pressed together against the side of the shed.</p><p>She groaned his name into the rafters as he slid inside her for the first time. His tongue was hot against her skin as he licked his way between her breasts and settled his face in the crook of her neck.</p><p>“Like you like this,” he grunted into her ear. His breath hot and moist, making her shiver.</p><p>“Folded in half like a bloody pretzel?” She panted as his pace increased, his pubic bone hitting her clit in just the right, delicious way that made her toes curl.</p><p>“Gonna pay for that, Granger.” He dropped one leg, wrapping it around his waist instead, allowing him to slip one hand between them and begin a slow, slippery slide against her clit with this fingers.</p><p>“By making me come?” She was breathless now, right on the edge, a few more strokes and…</p><p>This time she shouted his name into the rafters, glad they had remembered the silencing charm.</p><p>“Again and again and again,” he promised and pressed his lips to hers in a frenzied kiss.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~Fin~</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>